


Después de todo

by ZafiraKz



Series: Las uniones no se rompen. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama & Romance, M/M, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Omega Lucius Malfoy, Omega Verse, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Remus y Lucius han estado unidos muchos años pero con la segunda guerra se toman decisiones y, a veces, debes renunciar a algo para protegerlo.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Las uniones no se rompen. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988365
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remus/Lucius, o algo así.  
> Omegaverse. AU porque cambie varias cosas del canon. 
> 
> En este universo la marca se hace tanto del alfa al omega, como el omega al alfa. Así que ambos tienen la propia en su cuello si estan unidos.

  
Verlo ahí hizo que su corazón dejara de latir por unos segundos, sintió el nudo en la garganta, no había manera de equivocarse. Conocía su aroma demasiado bien y también su forma de pelear.

Realmente quería preguntarle ¿Por qué? Pero solo alcanzó a devolverle los hechizos, incapaz de poder leer sus gestos cuando la máscara del mortífago rebeló su rostro.

Y después Sirius cayó sobre el velo.

No hubo tiempo para nada, trató de contener a Harry sintiendo todas las emociones embargarlo. Una parte de él no estaba muy interesada en lo que le sucedió a su amigo, si no en ir tras el omega y tirarlo hacia él, gritarle que mierda hacía ahí y luego arrastrarlo de nuevo a casa.

Pero por supuesto, el dolor de todo lo alcanzó.

Todo fue demasiado rápido desde allí, demasiado confuso.

⸺ ¡Lucius Malfoy es un mortífago!⸺ Harry estaba dolido e incrédulo por su pedido pero Remus no pudo evitarlo, apoyó sus manos en los hombros el muchacho luchando con su propio dolor.

⸺Harry, no se lo digas a nadie.⸺ Suplicó. El adolescente negó con la cabeza y trató de apartarse ¿Cuánto había pasado de la muerte de Sirius? ¿Solo unas horas? Todo parecía tan irreal.

⸺ ¡Pero lo que sucedió con Sirius también...! ⸺ Agarró el rostro del niño y lo miró a los ojos, dejando que viera toda su desesperación.

⸺Por favor, hazlo por mí. No menciones su nombre, yo me encargaré de él. Por favor.⸺ Pidió nuevamente, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Sabía que esta vez le creerían, si Harry abría la boca lo más posible es que el rubio fuera a Azkaban.

Tal vez debería dejarlo, soltar su mano como parecía que él había hecho. Pero no podía simplemente dejarlo ir sin una explicación.

El cachorro sollozó y lo abrazó con fuerza, Remus le devolvió el gesto tratando de retener sus propias lágrimas.

Pasaron demasiados días antes de que pudiera entrar a esa casa rentada, era un bonito lugar de esparcimiento. Apenas abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a Narcissa, tan hermosa como siempre sentada frente a las llamas de la chimenea.

⸺Lo siento.⸺ La dama lo miró a los ojos al decirlo y él asintió.

⸺ ¿Lucius?⸺ Ella no le debía explicaciones, sus brazos desnudos demostraban que no había ninguna marca en ella.

⸺Arriba.⸺ Respondió, él no pudo evitar preocuparse de que ella no tratara de convencerlo de pensarlo bien, que se calmara antes de subir. Era un mal augurio para las excusas del rubio.

Sintió que sus pasos pesaban con cada escalón.

¿Desde hacía cuanto Lucius pertenecía a los mortífagos? Había logrado mantenerlo neutral la primera guerra y creyó que todo seguiría así.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y respiró profundamente muchas veces antes de abrirla, Lucius miraba por la ventana, con las mismas túnicas que usaría para presentarse a una reunión, acariciando la cabeza de serpiente plateada de su bastón.

Había algo distinto en su aroma, muy ligero, quería llegar hasta él y abrazarlo, quitar lo extraño que había en él y luego llevarlo a casa. Tardó solo unos segundos en darse cuenta que el aroma extraño era la marca tenebrosa que seguramente ahora estaba en su brazo.

⸺Remus, lo siento.⸺ El omega dejó su bastón antes de acercarse, apoyando sus manos en su pecho. Remus tuvo ganas de apartarlo pero en cambio solo las apoyó las suyas sobre las de él.

⸺Tu dijiste...⸺ Empezó tratando de que su voz no se rompiera. Se sentía muy traicionado y confundido, habían sido compañeros por mucho tiempo y no había esperado la apuñalada en la espalda.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?

⸺Necesitamos tener las cartas en los dos bandos. El señor Oscuro es poderoso.⸺ Lucius frunció el ceño al decirlo.

⸺Crees que perderemos.⸺ Lo acusó mirando su rostro.

⸺Por supuesto que no, cariño. Pero necesito cuidarte y si para ello debo estar entre las filas enemigas, me quedaré ahí. Estoy cuidando a nuestra familia.⸺

⸺ ¡Estas siendo ridículo, Lucius! ¿Qué crees que te pasará si te descubren? Si querías entrar a la guerra podrías haber...⸺ Reclamó enojado dando unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de su pareja.

⸺ ¿Tu lado? ¿Confiar en tus líderes? Permíteme diferir. De tu lado no soy útil.⸺ El desdén estuvo contenido en cada una de sus palabras y eso le dolió. Remus apretó los labios haciendo puños sus manos pero se obligó a respirar.

⸺ ¿Cómo es que entraste tan fácil al círculo de los mortífagos?⸺ Trató de sonar muy neutral.

⸺Soy un sangre pura. Solo necesitaba preguntar.⸺

⸺Snape.⸺ No quiso decir el apellido con tanto enojo, pero sabía que si alguien había podido meterlo era él.

⸺Remus.⸺ Lucius lo miró, acercándose de nuevo, con un tono conciliador que había funcionado en la mayoría de sus peleas.

⸺No, no te meterás en esto ¡Lo único que permite estar tranquilo es saber que tú, Draco y Cissy están a salvo! Y ahora ni siquiera lo tengo. Tu líder está loco, empezará a dañarlos y no lo toleraré.⸺ ¡Él ya ponía todo al estar al frente!

⸺ ¡Si, claro! ¡Planeas que no hagamos nada más que observar y leer las noticias, exactamente como en la primera guerra!

Nos abandonaste para proteger a tus amigos. Y lo estás haciendo de nuevo.⸺ No pudo creer la acusación, el nudo en su garganta crecía. Agarró con fuerza la muñeca del omega, podía sentir esa marca extraña y lo ponía más enojado.

Quería morder.

Podía simplemente ordenárselo, hacer que se arrodillara y pidiera perdón.

Pero ¿De que serviría?

⸺No podía pelear y volver a casa, era peligroso ¡Muy peligroso! Draco era un bebé, no podía arriesgarme que me siguieran, ni siquiera confíe en mis amigos para decirles de ustedes.⸺ Le recordó sintiéndose herido ¡Había tratado de protegerlos!

⸺ ¡No es que no confiaste en ellos, estabas demasiado avergonzado de nosotros!⸺

⸺ ¡Pues tú estás casado con Narcissa, no conmigo! ¿Quién oculta a quien, Lucius?⸺ Alzó su voz, sabiendo que había hechizos de privacidad.

⸺Sabes perfectamente porque lo hice, ella me necesitaba.⸺ Lucius dijo entre dientes. Remus lo sabía, por supuesto, sabía que Cissy era su amiga y no podría dejar que la casaran con cualquiera cuando muchos de los sangre pura del rango de su edad ya estaban comprometidos.

Él lo había aceptado.

Así como Lucius había aceptado que era lo mejor su ausencia cuando la primera guerra empezó.

Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse. Podía sentir las feromonas de estrés de su omega, quería atraerlo hacia sí y acurrucarlo contra él, pero no debía.

⸺Lucius, cuando me enteré que Lily y James murieron ¿A dónde fui?⸺ Preguntó suavemente notando el cambio de expresión en el patriarca. Lucius se removió y miró hacia otro lado antes de mirarlo a él.

⸺Volviste a casa, estabas aterrado que algo que nos hubiera pasado.⸺ El orgulloso hombre dejó caer sus hombros suspirando.

⸺Lo primero que vino a mi mente no fue Harry, fueron ustedes. Siempre serán lo más importante para mí, necesito protegerlos.

Se van, van a salir de Europa.⸺ No aceptaría en replicas en eso, Lucius lo había complicado tanto en enredarse ¿Hacía cuanto estaba con los mortífagos? ¿Cuánto había avanzado? ¿Había torturado, matado?

No quiso preguntar, no era el momento.

⸺No es fácil salirse de los mortífagos, no es un club del cual salgas con vida.⸺ Lucius siseó con desdén.

⸺Pues fingiremos todo.⸺ Habló muy seguro pensando en varias opciones a la vez.

⸺No se los puede engañar.⸺

⸺ ¡Los engañaremos! Ustedes tres saldrán de aquí, quedaran fuera. No puedo dejarlos en el bando enemigo, lo siento.⸺ Apretó los dientes, envolviendo la muñeca del omega. Lucius lo miró a los ojos y él sintió que perdía el aire.

⸺Ven conmigo.⸺ Lo soltó suavemente pero dejó que su omega se acercara, respirando tembloroso cuando volvió a colocar sus manos en su pecho.

⸺Lucius.⸺ Quería decir "Por favor, no me lo pidas" pero no fue capaz de expresarlo. Bajó su mano y la apoyó sobre la cadera del omega acariciándolo ligeramente aun sobre la costosa ropa.

⸺Peleaste en la primera guerra, ya no necesitas más estar aquí. Ven conmigo.

Podemos empezar de nuevo, otro lugar, otros nombres. Hasta que alguien gane la guerra aquí e incluso después.⸺ Se escuchaba tan bien y daría todo por tener algo así.

Pero no podía olvidarse de todo y avanzar como lo haría Lucius.

⸺No puedo irme y dejar a todos. Estamos peleando por algo mucho más grande, Lucius.

Si el Señor Oscuro gana...⸺

⸺ ¿Y crees que tu harás la diferencia? El niño que vivió está aquí y se quedará aquí.⸺ Reclamó el omega con molestia, mirándolo casi con fuego en los ojos.

Sabía que Lucius estaba tratando de lastimar un poco, tal vez sin darse cuenta.

⸺Ya perdió a Sirius.⸺ Le recordó murmurando muy bajo. La mirada del patriarca cambió de nuevo, sus hermosos gestos mostraban preocupación.

⸺Remus, por favor, ven conmigo. Una vez me suplicaste que me mantuviera neutral a pesar de lo que yo creía, ahora yo te lo suplico a ti.⸺ Era muy extraño ver a Lucius suplicar por algo, acarició su mejilla con toda la ternura que pudo, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de apartarse un poco.

⸺No puedo. Quiero que Draco pueda volver a Hogwarts, quiero que este lugar sea como lo conocemos cuando paseemos por él de nuevo. Quiero devolverte lo que quedará de lo tuyo cuando te vayas.

Cuando vuelvas no habrá ningún temor por mortífagos o magos Oscuros tratando de dominar el mundo mágico.

Quiero darles todo eso.⸺

⸺Entonces quiero que borres tu marca.⸺ Sintió que su corazón se rompía ante ello, respiró profundo tratando de que en su rostro no se viera la desesperación.

⸺Lucius.⸺ Suplicó pero se obligó a callarse.

⸺No me quedaré esperando una carta cuando no llegará. No quiero despertar todos los días preguntándome si comiste, si estás en un lugar seguro o en cambio tu vida peligra.

No quiero saber si te mueres.

No quiero que nuestro vínculo me de esa información. ⸺ El omega se quitó el anillo, a pesar de que no estaban casados había sido una linda representación. Remus lo agarró sintiendo cada latido de su corazón doler, quería abrazarlo y decirle que si iría con él si con eso seguiría amándolo.

⸺Está bien.⸺ Aceptó a pesar de que quería aferrarse a él.

⸺ ¿Pelearas una guerra aunque eso signifique un adiós?⸺ Lucius lo miró enojado, apartándose de sus manos como que si quemaran.

⸺Si no puedes entender porque me quedo, no te obligaré entenderlo.⸺ Miró los ojos grises pensando en cómo había aprendido a amar a ese hombre tan complicado.

⸺Estuvimos juntos más de quince años. ¿Y planeas tirar eso a la basura porque crees que tu presencia hará alguna mágica diferencia aquí?⸺

⸺Yo no soy el que lo está tirando.⸺ Su voz sonó más dura de lo que sentía, no podía evitar que la desconsolación se mostrara en sus ojos pero tampoco pudo apartarlos de los grises de su omega. Habían pasado por mucho, unidos desde la adolescencia por un accidente al cual luego se acostumbraron. Había sido feliz. ⸺Te quitaré la marca tenebrosa, tuviste mi marca primero y puedo borrarla. Pero apenas lo haga el Señor Oscuro pensará que moriste.

Estarán a salvo, llegarán a salvo y estaré seguro que podrán mantener una vida normal los años que dure esto.

⸺Bien. Has lo que quieras, compórtate como un Gryffindor sin cabeza ¡Igual que Black, que terminó muy bien!⸺ Gritó furioso el omega alejándose pero Remus agarró sus muñecas atrayéndolo hacia si de nuevo.

⸺ ¡Te amo!⸺ Alzó su voz sobre la de él, notando que había temblado. Lucius le devolvió la mirada y él se obligó a proseguir. ⸺Y si pones de condición no estar juntos para poder irte a un lugar seguro, lo aceptaré. No podría vivir si algo les pasara.⸺

⸺Yo también te amo, pero creo que tú no lo haces lo suficiente.⸺ El mayor volteó el rostro.

⸺Pasé años demostrándotelo.

No trates de manipularme con eso, por favor.⸺ Acarició suavemente su rostro, haciendo que lo volviera a ver a la cara, mirando sus ojos. Sabía que Lucius era demasiado egocéntrico como para retroceder, que realmente lo decía en serio. No habría un reencuentro lindo ni una promesa de poder seguir donde habían quedado cuando la guerra terminara.

No quería perderlo.

Pero la traición seguía sintiéndose, haciéndolo sentir cansado como para insistir. No podía rogarle, no en esa circunstancias.

Besó sus labios con suavidad y luego con intensidad cuando él se apegó, lo abrazó con fuerza contra sí, disfrutando de sus caricias mientras seguía explorando su boca.

En las circunstancias que estaban no debería darse el tiempo de amarlo, no tenían tiempo para una despedida así pero cuando él murmuró su nombre con la necesidad de siempre no pudo a negarse.

Acarició su piel como que si fuera la última vez, haciéndolos perderse en el placer. Murmuró que lo amaba una y otra vez, dejándose sentirse feliz cada vez que él le respondía con la misma forma.

Era un adiós que realmente ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

* * *

  
Le pidió ayuda a Snape porque no podía confiar en nadie más. Podría confiarle los caminos en la guerra del mundo mágico a Dumbledore pero nunca le confiaría a su familia.

Realmente quería que ellos quedaran al margen de la guerra, pedirle ayuda al líder de su lado sería romper con eso.

⸺ ¿Quieres agregar un secreto más a la lista de los que ya tengo que ocultar?⸺ Reclamó el profesor de pociones mirándolo con desdén.

⸺Snape, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor.⸺ Estaba dispuesto a arrodillarse y suplicar.

⸺Ya es lo suficientemente difícil.⸺

⸺Lucius es tu amigo.⸺ No lo dijo como reclamo, sonó más a "por favor, realmente necesito tu ayuda" y sabía que tal vez parecería patético, pero haría todo por la ayuda.

⸺No tengo nada que decir al respecto.⸺ Pero a pesar de lo dicho, ayudó.

* * *

  
Draco lo abrazó con fuerza y él no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto. Acarició su cabello rubio y luego sus mejillas.

⸺Seguiré aquí cuando vuelvan.⸺ Prometió acariciando sus mejillas, sin poder evitar recordar cuando él solo era un bebé.

⸺Tal vez no.⸺ Podía sentir el nudo en su garganta, su cachorro parecía desconsolado y él no podía hacer nada para apaciguarlo.

⸺Haré lo posible para que sí.⸺ Sonrió tratando de que no se notara su angustia.

⸺Ven que nosotros.⸺ Pidió muy bajito y Remus negó, le dio un último beso en la frente antes de que Narcissa abrazara al muchacho para alejarlo.

⸺Siempre puedes cambiar de opinión, Lupin.⸺ Susurró la dama. Remus la miró, había sido difícil acostumbrarse a ella cuando Lucius y él se unieron, a pesar de que el matrimonio Malfoy era falso tener que fingir había sido pesado.

Ella era la madre de Draco. Al principio pensó que nunca podría llegar a querer tanto al bebé de su omega con otra persona, que siempre iba a haber un problema con su instinto a pesar de que su concepción no fue tradicional, pero cuando tuvo a la bolita rubia en sus brazos supo que nunca amaría igual a nadie más.

Draco también era su pequeño.

Cuando ambos rubios se alejaron miró hacia el patriarca, la mordida en su brazo había sacado la marca completa. Había sido doloroso y habían tenido que moverse muy rápido. La magia de Lucius lo aceptó tan bien como siempre y se deshizo de lo que quedaba de la conexión con el Señor Oscuro.

Habían sido horas dolorosas de trabajo.

El mayor lo miró sobre el hombro antes de darse vuelta, acercándose sosteniendo su bastón con demasiada fuerza.

⸺Aun puedes venir.⸺

⸺No puedo.⸺ Aun sus marcas estaban sobre sus cuellos, pero apenas pasaran la semana de tomar las pociones se borraría. No quería eso pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios pensando que si lo hacía más largo no podría dejarlo ir.

Cuando los tres desaparecieron se derrumbó, sintiéndose un tonto por quedarse. Pero debía, él tenía que seguir. Si Lucius no podía entender la importancia no podía obligarlo a entender.

Acarició la marca que aún tenía y trató de concentrarse en sus sentimientos, mandando un "te amo" mudo sintiendo como su cuerpo tembló al recibir la misma respuesta.

Había perdido a su familia y a Sirius el mismo mes.

Sollozó.

* * *

Cuando la marca se borró fue un día muy triste, dejó que esa sensación lo consumiera y se quedó quieto en un rincón.

Los diarios estaban llenos de noticias por el encuentro de los Malfoy muertos, sabía que no era cierto pero no dejaba de doler.

Escribió una carta para Draco, sabiendo que todas las cartas que tratara de mandarle a Lucius serían destruidas por él.   
Tardó meses en poder mandarla.

* * *

  
Lo de él y Tonks era más un desahogo, ambos se sentían perdidos. Era una forma de acompañarse, algo que se daba de vez en cuando.

La distracción era necesaria.

Y luego supieron que ella estaba embarazada.

* * *

  
Sobrevivió.

Había creído que no lo lograría pero al final de la batalla seguía ahí.

Tomó en brazos a su pequeño bebé y besó su cabecita, susurrando suaves palabras para arrullarlo mientras las personas no dejaban de pasar a su alrededor. La guerra había terminado hacía dos semanas exactas y había podido intercambiar cartas con Draco todos los días desde que sus heridas se curaron.

⸺ ¡Remus!⸺Sonrió levantando la mirada, Draco se acercó rápidamente. Estaba un poco más alto, su cabello había crecido, pero parecía feliz. Mucho más feliz de cuando se fue.

⸺Cachorro.⸺ Lo abrazó como pudo, manteniendo al pequeño entre ambos quien bostezó.

⸺ ¿Él es Teddy?⸺ Preguntó el Slytherin con curiosidad, Remus se había enterado que había seguido estudiando por correspondencia con otra escuela mágica, con otros nombres. Draco tal vez volvería a hacer el último año en Hogwarts.

⸺Sí.⸺ Asintió pasándole al pequeño.

⸺ Es precioso ¿No te casaste con su madre aún?⸺ Draco cuestionó, seguramente luego de ver su mano y notar que no había anillos.

⸺Su madre y yo no somos pareja.⸺ Notó como el muchacho daba un respingo antes de mirarlo sorprendido. Él le sonrió ligeramente, algo divertido.

⸺Oh, wow. Cuando me dijiste que tendrías un bebé yo creí... Oh.⸺ El chico parpadeó pero enseguida volvió a una mejor expresión, mirando con curiosidad al bebé mientras buscaba mejores maneras de sostenerlo.

⸺ ¿Tus padres?

⸺Mamá está en Francia, papá sigue en Canadá. Ella volverá pronto ya que los medios se cansaran de hablar de nuestra "resurrección"

⸺ ¿Lucius?⸺ Trató de que la pregunta no saliera tan ansiosa como se sentía, pero supo que había fallado. Draco se removió casi incómodo y luego suspiró.

⸺Él no dijo cuándo volvería.

⸺Oh.⸺ No debería sentirse tan decepcionado, realmente quería saber cómo se encontraba. Lucius era muy orgulloso y con un nuevo bebé del cual debía cuidar, no podrían hacer muchas bases incluso para una amistad.

Aun lo amaba.

Lo había extrañado cada día y una parte de él tal vez quería intentarlo, aunque sabía que era ridículo.

⸺Las cosas cambiaron.⸺ Draco no quiso seguir hablando de su padre y Remus no insistió, disfrutando del momento de sus dos cachorros.

* * *

  
Mandó una carta a Lucius cuando se enteró que volvió a Reino Unido.

Lucius no respondió y él no insistió.

* * *

  
Era increíble que hubieran pasado cinco meses desde que terminó la guerra, había estado demasiado ocupado. Tuvo que comprar una nueva casa, debía cuidar de Teddy, debía ayudar a Harry.

Y luego estaban los juicios.

Él y Harry debieron trabajar mucho en el juicio de Snape para que este pudiera salir libre. Horas y horas de dar declaraciones, demostraciones y pruebas.

Todas esas cosas que hacer evitaban que parara a pensar en Lucius, había cerrado esa herida al notar que el patriarca no estaba interesado ni siquiera en que fueran amigos.

Había pasado por todas las etapas, el enojo, la tristeza, la frustración y luego la aceptación.

La tierra seguía girando y no podía insistirle al omega sabiendo que sería rechazado, no con todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando se le informó que declararon a Snape "Libre de cargos" se permitió respirar, caminó para salir del Ministerio para buscar a Harry cuando lo vio.

Lucius estaba igual que siempre, con su cabello suelto y sus túnicas caras, aun con su bastón, las personas se corrían cuando este pasaba. Tal vez debió seguir a su paso y así evitarlo pero no pudo evitar caminar más rápido.

Estuvo a punto de tocar su hombro, al menos tenía la excusa de saludar pero su mano se congeló antes de tocarlo. Fue muy leve, estaba tapado con el suave perfume y las anti feromonas, pero por su buen olfato y lo bien que conocía el aroma de Lucius lo notó.

Olía a omega marcado.

Cuando Lucius volteó al sentirse observado, no encontró a nadie conocido a su alrededor.

* * *

  
Estaba siendo tonto, muy tonto.

No debería afectarle así ¡Ambos habían seguido su vida! Él había tenido un bebé ¿Qué le había hecho creer que...?

Eso explicaba las negativas de Draco para hablar, como Narcissa había evitado el tema con tanta elegancia.

Sentía como que el ciclo que había cerrado se había vuelto a abrir y mucho peor que antes.

Se tapó la boca tratando de respirar, estaba llenando su habitación de sus feromonas y no debería descontrolarse así ¡Debía ir a cuidar a Teddy! ¡No tenía tiempo para esto!

Tal vez, solo tal vez, había mantenido la esperanza.

Se lavó la cara y se forzó a cambiarse, tomó las antiferomonas y se dispuso ir a la casa de Tonks.

Realmente debería superar a Lucius, aunque quería una explicación, tal vez hablar para poder cerrar todo, sabía que el patriarca no se lo permitiría.

Seis días después le llegó una carta con una lechuza que conocía muy bien.

"En mi Mansión, mañana a las cinco de la tarde en punto.

Tenemos que hablar.

Sigues en mis protecciones.

Lucius Malfoy"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos me ayudaron a decidirme a continuar esta XD

No estaba preparado para conocer al alfa de Lucius y compararse con él. Él sabía mejor que nadie que Lucius siempre pudo conseguir algo mejor.   
Mestizo, pobre, con una maldición en las lunas llenas. Solo su lealtad, sus feromonas eran una ventaja.   
Se sentó agarrando un papel, sacando la tinta y la pluma escribiendo solo dos frases.  
“Lo lamento, tengo asuntos pendientes mañana.   
¿Podríamos vernos en otro momento?”  
Le dio un pequeño bocadillo a la lechuza antes de dejarla ir con la carta, sintiéndose muy nervioso. Se preguntó si debería levantarse, Lucius podía tardar horas o incluso días en responder.  
Se obligó a no esperar sentado, pero no pudo evitar dar vueltas en la casa más ansioso de lo que aceptaría.   
Para su sorpresa la respuesta llegó tan solo una hora después.  
“Cancela lo que tengas que hacer.   
O hablamos mañana a ese horario o doy por cerrado el tema. Saludos cordiales.  
Lucius Malfoy.”  
Apretó los labios y se sentó, apoyando su frente en la mesa respirando profundo. No debía escapar, no debía cuidar a Teddy la tarde siguiente ya que Andrómeda lo llevaría al zoológico. Sintiéndose muy cansado con una mezcla de tristeza escribió apenas unas frases para confirmar que iría.   
No debería sentirse tan humillado, ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta porque Lucius le recordaría que estaba en sus protecciones y había decido hablar al fin luego de semanas de silencio.   
El día pasó demasiado rápido, realmente le habría gustado tener más tiempo para pensar pero al final eso había hecho que las horas fluyeran demasiado rápido.  
Se despidió de Teddy antes de que lo llevaran a pasear, evitó las preguntas de Tonks sobre si estaba bien y había prometido venir al día siguiente.   
Mientras elegía algo que ponerse, tratando que no fuera nada que le hubiera regalado o elegido Lucius durante los años que estuvieron casados, notó que en realidad incluso si el omega le presentara a su nuevo alfa no estaba en desventaja.   
Sería más humillante para el desconocido que para él.  
Lucius podría haberlos hecho reunirse en un restaurante, lejos del hogar que habían compartido en su matrimonio, sin marcar que estaba en las protecciones.   
¿Estaba castigando al nuevo alfa por algo? Se preguntó algo divertido que cosa había hecho el hombre para ganarse la venganza del omega. Pero igual, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera hecho enojar a Lucius había obligado al rubio a abrir la puerta para hablar así que debía estar agradecido.  
En el peor de los escenarios no sería tan malo.   
Aunque tampoco podía estar tan seguro de eso, Lucius tenía la costumbre de voltear las cosas sorpresivamente y si quería humillarlo, lo iba a hacer aunque pareciera estar en desventaja. Pero no dejaría que ese conocimiento le quitara la poca tranquilidad que había reunido.   
Se apareció a las afueras de la mansión, mirando el portón inmenso. Podría haber aparecido en los jardines, frente a la puerta de entrada pero hacerlo se sentía casi una violación a la propiedad privada a pesar de que se le había recordado que estaba en las protecciones.   
Las puertas se abrieron antes de que pudieran tocarlas, leyó el lema de la familia de reojo antes de seguir caminando. Había algunos pavos reales quienes lo miraron con curiosidad, en sus primeros años las aves habían huido despavoridas de él sintiendo su naturaleza licana pero incluso las aves habían terminado acostumbrándose a su presencia.   
Una de ellas incluso empezó a seguirlo a pocos pasos de distancia, solo para esponjar sus plumas y abrir su cola mostrándose en todo su esplendor cuando Remus decidió pararse para mirarlo.  
⸺Tan orgulloso como siempre, Heracles. ⸺ Quiso reír con nostalgia, pero supo que su voz terminaría quebrándose incluso antes de entrar si dejaba que sus sentimientos se desbordaban ahora. El pavo se agitó como sintiéndose satisfecho de ser reconocido y luego simplemente volvió con los demás pavos reales.   
Se sintió un poco tonto al notar todos los cambios, el jardín parecía haberse re diseñado a pesar de que algunos árboles característicos seguían ahí.   
Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada sintió la incomodidad reemplazar todos sus sentimientos, realmente no era momento de retroceder. No sabía que le esperaba ni por donde iría la conversación ¿Estarían Draco, Narcissa? ¿Por qué no se les ocurrió preguntarles?   
Fue uno de los elfos quien abrió la puerta porque él ni siquiera la tocó.  
⸺ ¡Amo Remus!⸺ La criatura le sonrió y no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco ¿Hacía cuanto nadie lo llamaba así? Había sido tan difícil acostumbrarse. Pero no era como que si esperara que los elfos siguieran llamándolo Amo cuando Lucius y él ya no estaban juntos.   
⸺Solo déjalo pasar, Twinky.⸺ Dio un pequeño respingo antes de levantar la mirada, Lucius lo miraba aun a varios metros de la puerta. Tenía su bastón apoyado contra el suelo, apoyando un poco de su peso en él manteniendo su rostro con una expresión ilegible, su cabello estaba atado y por su manera de vestir parecía como que si fuera a una reunión.   
El elfo desapareció enseguida y el silencio se extendió entre ambos.  
Seguía ahí en la puerta sin saber si dar algunos pasos para entrar del todo o si debía esperar que alguien más apareciera. Miró el lugar rápidamente buscando algo de manera instintiva pero sin encontrarlo.   
⸺ ¿Te vas a quedar ahí, Lupin?⸺ Lucius al fin habló, carraspeando al final con incomodidad.   
⸺Buenas tardes.⸺ Saludó sin responder sintiéndose un poco estúpido, entrando y dejando que las grandes puertas se cerraran tras él.  
Lucius frunció el ceño pero luego asintió un poco dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar, Remus respiró profundo antes seguirlo sabiendo que se dirigían hacia alguna de las salas.  
Fue en ese momento que notó lo que estaba buscando: el aroma de otro alfa.   
No lo encontró pero eso no quería decir nada, había sufrido bastante cuando se acercaba la luna llena porque no había forma posible de dejar su rastro en la mansión. Era demasiado amplia, todo estaba bien ventilado, los elfos limpiaban con regularidad y desaparecían las feromonas. Había tenido que conformarse con lo que dejaba en la habitación que compartía y pronto eso se había vuelto suficiente.   
No encontrar otro aroma solo quería decir que habían limpiado muy bien antes de que él llegara o que simplemente el otro alfa no había estado ahí las últimas horas.   
Cuando miró hacia la nuca de Lucius notó que llevaba un collar blanco bastante discreto, que rodeaba su cuello tapando cualquier mordida. Agradeció mucho eso y se preguntó si era la manera de Lucius de decir que quería llevar todo en paz.   
Aunque también podría ser que Lucius no tenía ganas de presumir su marca o que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ocultarla y la costumbre había podido más que la razón.   
No quería decir que estaba siendo cuidadoso con lo que él sentía.  
Pero era agradable pensar que tal vez podrían llevarse bien.   
Se sentía casi como en casa mientras más caminaban, conocía cada rincón y sala. Había tenido años para aprender que pasillos evitar si no quería discutir con cuadros gritones y también en qué lugares no sería molestado.  
A pesar del silencio la incomodidad estaba desapareciendo, era un lugar que ambos conocían, que ambos habían compartido.   
Entró a la sala reconociéndola, solían recibir las visitas más cercanas ahí. No era muy grande comparada con otras salas de la Mansión pero estaba tan ordenada y bonita como recordaba.   
Normalmente él y Lucius se acomodarían en el sillón más grande, pero empujó ese pensamiento y se acomodó en el sillón individual, dejando que la pequeña mesa los separara quedando frente a frente.   
Lucius se sentó con gracia, dejando el bastón a un lado antes de que los elfos dejaran el té sobre la mesa.  
⸺ Así que ¿Un hijo?⸺ Preguntó directamente el patriarca. Remus miró hacia el té y decidió no hacer ningún movimiento, realmente no tenía hambre.   
⸺Teddy.⸺ Mencionó el nombre de su bebé de manera suave sin poder evitar sonreír un poco al pensar en el pequeño. Lucius arrugó la nariz y Remus estaba seguro de que si el mayor no estuviera usando anti feromonas podría sentir su molestia mediante su aroma.  
Ahora que estaba marcado por otro alfa seguramente se le haría un poco más complicado, las feromonas de Lucius no serían tan fuertes para él pero aún podría saber.  
⸺Fue rápido, me pregunto que estaban pensando en tener una cría a mitad de la guerra.⸺ Trató de no reaccionar negativamente ante el desdeño de su voz. Lucius no había tenido a Teddy en brazos, no había visto lo adorable y buen niño que era.   
Lucius era desdeñoso con todo.   
⸺Fue un accidente. No teníamos planeado que… Sucediera.⸺ Se arrepintió de no haberse servido té al menos para tener la taza en sus manos.   
⸺ ¿Volviste a los dieciséis años donde no tenías idea de los hechizos anticonceptivos? Me sorprende que no te hayas casado con ella apenas te enteraste que el niño existía. ⸺ El rubio dejó escapar una risa corta e irónica antes de sacar su varita y desaparecer el juego de té. Un elfo apareció en seguida colocando las copas y sirviendo vino en ellas.   
Remus frunció el ceño pero agarró una copa, haciéndola rodar en sus dedos y mirando el vino tinto. No sabía porque estaba dando explicaciones, no tenía que hacerlo, pero no había ninguna información sensible que cuidar.   
⸺Si nos cuidamos, siempre. Pero tal vez el hecho de que ella es una metamórfaga y yo un hombre lobo cambiaron algunas reglas.⸺ Ser un hombre lobo y alfa siempre le causaba problemas, había logrado convencer a Lucius de usar los condones en el celo de este aunque usara supresores solo por las dudas y creía que esa era la única razón por la que ellos no tuvieron accidentes.  
Tal vez debió haber seguido el método muggle pero nunca compartió un celo con ella. Y había puesto los hechizos, lo recordaba.   
Lo único que quedaba era que la naturaleza de ambos les jugó en contra.   
⸺Pffff. Debiste haberte casado con ella.⸺ Lucius se burló.  
⸺No soy tan tradicional para casarme con alguien solo porque tendremos un hijo juntos. Ella merecía tener a alguien que la amara y estamos tratando de hacer lo mejor en la crianza de Teddy. ⸺ Apretó los labios unos segundos antes de continuar, pensando que no era justo que fuera el único siendo interrogado. ⸺ ¿A tu alfa no le molesta el hecho de que me trajiste aquí?⸺ Preguntó directamente poniendo especial atención a sus movimientos.  
Lucius dejó escapar un pequeño bufido, apoyándose contra el respaldo del sillón y cruzando las piernas, moviendo su mano con desdén.   
⸺ ¿Importa si lo enoja? Creo que tu más que nadie debería saber que eso no me importa. Traeré a mi Mansión a quien se me dé la gana porque soy el maldito dueño de ella y marcado o no, sigo siendo el patriarca Malfoy.⸺ El omega gruñó por lo bajo, pero Remus notó que no se llevó la mano al cuello ni hizo amago de deshacerse del collar.   
Miró unos segundos el rostro del rubio notando como este le devolvía la mirada en desafío.   
⸺Ni siquiera se lo dijiste ¿Verdad?⸺ Arqueó la ceja, Lucius tomó un pequeño sorbo de vino y eso le dio la respuesta incluso antes de que la dijera.   
⸺Buena observación.⸺ El omega sonrió de lado, cruel, sin siquiera mostrarse incomodo al confesar ese hecho.   
Remus suspiró y se tomó el vino de un trago, sabía que estaba siendo descortés pero realmente lo necesitaba. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa sin llenarla de nuevo.  
⸺Eres muy bueno en ocultar las cosas importantes.⸺ Sabía que sonaba rencoroso pero no había podido evitar recordar que Lucius se había unido a los mortífagos a sus espaldas. Lucius dejó escapar una pequeña risa.   
⸺Deja de lloriquear porque parece que entre los dos el que salió más adelante fui yo y no tú.⸺ Remus parpadeó al escucharlo, notando por la tensión de los hombros del rubio que este estaba a la defensiva.  
⸺No es una competencia, Lucius.⸺ Le recordó.  
⸺No, no lo es.⸺ Notó cierta incomodidad en el tono del omega pero prefirió no ahondar en eso ¿Lucius había esperado que le restregara en la cara de que tenía un hijo o algo así? Eso era algo que haría Lucius, no él.   
El silencio se quedó entre ellos unos largos segundos, de nuevo volviéndose incómodo.   
Remus respiró profundo, podía simplemente levantarse e irse, todo parecía haber acabado. Pero no podía, parecía que sería la única oportunidad de arreglar un poco las cosas por lo que tal vez debería dar el primer paso y ser sincero.   
⸺Lamento como sucedieron las cosas al final, entre nosotros.⸺ Miró los ojos grises quienes le devolvían la mirada. Lucius volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo arqueando una ceja.   
⸺ ¿Me vas a decir que te arrepientes de no haber venido conmigo? ⸺  
⸺No. Yo… no me arrepiento de no haberme ido.⸺ Lucius frunció el ceño, agarrando la copa una vez más en su mano. Tal vez un vestigio de orgullo perdido por el hecho de que no lo había elegido a él en ese momento. ⸺Me hubiera gustado no haberte perdido en esa decisión.⸺ Continuó.   
⸺ El mundo mágico era más importante que nuestra familia ¡Espera! ¡Tú no eras el maldito elegido! ¡Si no hubieras estado otro hubiera tomado tu lugar así de fácil!⸺ Parecía que el omega tiraría la copa contra el piso pero solo presionó el cristal entre sus dedos, podía sentir el ligero aroma que desprendía, indicando enojo y estrés en partes iguales.   
⸺ ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Mira no importa, no tienes que entender como me sentía al respecto ni tienes que entender porque me quedé.  
Draco…⸺ Apenas dijo el nombre de su cachorro cuando Lucius dejo caer la copa sobre la mesa haciendo un gran sonido de cristal chocando (pero no rompiéndose) antes de interrumpirlo.  
⸺Es solo mi hijo.⸺ El rubio le gruñó mientras lo decía y fue incapaz de mantener la calma.  
⸺También es mi hijo.⸺ Le devolvió su propia furia surgir ¡Oh, no! ¡No dejaría que le quitara a Draco!   
⸺Eso no dice su sangre.⸺  
⸺ ¡No me importa! Draco si lo entendió y por ahora eso es suficiente. Pero me gustaría que pudieras perdonarme, aunque no lo entiendas.   
Podríamos… llevarnos bien.⸺ Trató de calmarse con lo último, sabiendo que estaba produciendo feromonas. Lucius frunció la nariz y sacó su varita haciendo que los aromas desaparecieran, dejando la sala vacía de nuevo.  
⸺No. ⸺ La respuesta tajante lo sorprendió, miró la cara del omega notando que no estaba bromeando. Él mismo casi quiso reír.   
⸺ ¿Para qué demonios hiciste esta reunión? ⸺ Se sintió pesado y rendido, así que se apoyó contra el respaldo. Tal vez debió beber más vino pero decidió que no, realmente tenía que estar en todos sus sentidos si iba a discutir con un Malfoy enojado y terco.   
⸺No tienes ninguna otra patética excusa de porque te quedaste. Ni siquiera escribiste.⸺ Los elfos habían retirado todo de la mesa de vidrio y de pronto esta no se sintió como una distancia tan grande.  
⸺Ibas a quemarlas.⸺ Se inclinó hacia él, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Lucius gruñó por lo bajo pero no se acercó.  
⸺ ¡Exacto! ¡Si, iba a hacerlo! Pero al menos sabría que si trataste de escribir.⸺ El omega golpeó con sus dedos el vidrio de la mesa.   
⸺Tu tampoco me escribiste.⸺ Le recordó, solo había intercambiado cartas con Draco y él había evitado hablar de su padre habilidosamente lo que él tomo como el intento de Lucius por evitarlo.  
No se le había ocurrido que Draco no lo mencionaba para que le preguntara directamente a Lucius.   
⸺ ¿¡Por qué tendría que hacerlo yo!?⸺ Lucius golpeó un poco la mesa totalmente ofendido.  
Remus trató de no molestarse, sin lograrlo ¿Por qué tanto su ex esposo como su hijo le daban tantas vueltas? ¡Podrían haberle dicho directamente lo que querían en vez de andar caminando a oscuras esperando que él cayera en la trampa!  
⸺ ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo?⸺ Reclamó lo que era más un pensamiento que no debía decir en voz alta.   
⸺Ahí vamos, la víctima.⸺ El omega se burló, usando una de sus sonrisas crueles.  
⸺Lucius…⸺ Habló en advertencia, irguiéndose un poco.  
⸺ Y cuando llegue aquí escribiste solo una vez ¡Una vez!⸺  
⸺Ni siquiera obtuve respuesta.⸺  
⸺ ¡Wow, fuiste muy persistente!⸺  
⸺ ¿Y porque te importa? ¡La marca no es nueva! ¿Qué es lo que querías, que rogara? ¿Para qué? ¿Para restregarme en la cara tu nueva pareja?⸺ Se paró y de un movimiento de varita hizo que la mesa se corriera. Solo había un espacio entre ambos y Lucius también se levantó, usando la burla y desdén en su tono.  
⸺ ¡Hubiera sido bueno!⸺  
Quiso empujarlo, salir de ahí. Pero se obligó a quedarse quieto.  
Estaban cerca, solo unos dos pasos más y tal vez podrían chocarse.  
⸺Eres increíble, Lucius. Tan… tan vanidoso. ¡Tengo un bebé! ¿Okey? ¡Tuve que ayudar a que Snape, tu amigo, saliera bien librado! No estuve haciendo nada todos estos meses ¡Mi vida no gira en torno a ti y a tu rechazo, muchas gracias! ⸺  
⸺Si, tan lindo con tu bebé nuevo porque él si es tu hijo.⸺  
⸺ ¡No te atrevas a insinuar que no amo a Draco! ¡Lo amé desde el momento que estuvo en mis brazos! ¡Los hice ir lejos por un error que tú cometiste!⸺  
⸺ ¡Ahora es mi culpa!⸺ Supo que la única razón por la que Lucius no retrocedió para alejarse fue por el sillón.   
⸺ ¡Fue culpa de los dos!⸺ Avanzó lo que faltaba y apoyó sus manos en los brazos del omega, manteniéndolo en el lugar pero no poniendo demasiada fuerza, para que fuera fácil soltarse. ⸺Fue culpa… de los dos. Estábamos en medio de una guerra, no sabes lo mucho que me dolió enviarlos lejos pero estarían seguros.   
Yo quería que ustedes estuviera a salvo, bien, incluso si era sin mí.⸺   
⸺Siempre el auto sacrificado.⸺ Lucius se burló pero no se alejó, Remus miró su rostro pensando que no habían estado así de cerca desde hacía mucho tiempo.   
Había algo extraño, de todo modos, aunque sabía que esa no era su marca, aunque notaba el aroma a omega marcado parecía que algo faltaba…  
Movió un poco la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos.   
⸺Lo siento. Yo… no podía irme. No hubiera podido dormir sabiendo que a tantos kilómetros se estaba desatando una guerra y que yo podría ayudar, que tantas personas con las que crecí y estimo las estaban matando.   
Pero si podía dormir sabiendo que ustedes estaban a salvo. Dolió como el infierno y fue la cosa más difícil que hice en mi vida. Si hubiera podido mantenerlos a salvo y a mi lado yo habría dado todo… mi magia, mi vida, todo lo material que tenía.   
Pero en ese momento no se me ocurrió como obtener todo y no estoy seguro de que existiera una forma.⸺ Quería abrazarlo pero se contuvo, bajó la mirada al terminar incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Se sentía tan expuesto que solo quería retroceder e irse.   
⸺Sé porque te quedaste.⸺ Lucius habló luego de unos segundos, Remus dejó sus manos caer y lo miró, a pesar de que ya no lo estaba sosteniendo seguían muy cerca ⸺No pudiste ser lo suficiente egoísta como para irte. Como para no mirar atrás.  
Como un Gryffindor imbécil tenías que quedarte en la línea de batalla.⸺ No sabía si la intención inicial de Lucius fue empujarlo cuando apoyó su mano en su pecho pero al final el omega apenas provocó una pequeña presión. Atrapó su mano con la suya, sintiendo la calidez de está, mirando su rostro.  
Si tan solo se inclinara podría…  
Pero se quedó quieto, sintiendo la propia presión del instinto contra el sentimiento. No se suponía que mostrara interés en un omega ya reclamado y una parte de él los instaba a retroceder, alejarse.   
Pero tiró esa sensación lejos cuando fue Lucius quien se incorporó y lo besó. Abrazó al omega con fuerza atrayéndolo a él, profundizando el beso sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Le desató el cabello, enterrando su mano entre sus hebras rubias atrayéndolo un poco más hacia sí.  
Lo había extrañado mucho y en ese momento no le importaba esa parte que le pedía retroceder, que le decía que estaba mal porque tenía la marca de otro alfa.   
Sus cuerpos se apegaron, buscándose y apenas pudieron separar sus labios para respirar. Se miraron algo agitados, sonrojados, como que si fueran dos adolescentes de nuevo y Remus notó ahí lo que lo extrañaba.  
No importaba cuanto tratara de oler no había rastros del aroma del otro alfa en Lucius. Eso era muy difícil cuando estaban marcados, una sola interacción, un abrazo simple podía apegar algunas feromonas haciéndolas detectables para su fino olfato pero no había más que el abrumador aroma a omega marcado.  
⸺ ¿Hace cuánto no lo ves?⸺ Preguntó, separándose un poco, aun mirando algo embobado sus labios rojos por el beso.  
⸺ ¿Te importa? Me seguiste el beso.⸺ Lucius sonrió ligeramente, acercándose de nuevo.  
⸺No tienes… su aroma.⸺ Murmuró rodeando su cintura con un brazo, olfateándolo un poco más descaradamente notando que en efecto no había rastros de otras feromonas.  
⸺Se quedó en Canadá. Tal vez vuelva en un par de semanas.⸺ El omega se encogió de hombros y a Remus le tomó unos segundos entender sus palabras.  
Lo soltó y se alejó varios pasos como que si quemara.   
⸺No podemos… eso estuvo mal. Tienes una pareja… mira, si realmente decidiste intentarlo con él deberíamos olvidar esto. Fue por los recuerdos, la nostalgia.   
Estuvimos casados por mucho tiempo… si le explicas lo entenderá.⸺ Casi tropezaba con sus palabras.  
¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Lucius tenía una maldita marca! ¡Era un omega de primera categoría, él podía elegir si quería ser marcado o no!  
Debió haber retrocedido pero más importante: Lucius debió hacerlo.   
Él era un hombre lobo, si Lucius lo hubiera engañado lo hubiera descubierto en un parpadeo. Lucius podía mentir con palabras, acciones, pero sus feromonas que producía de manera inconsciente no mentían.  
Pero para un alfa que no tuviera el nivel de olfato que él tenía… podía caer fácilmente en algunos trucos.   
⸺O tú solo podrías ser egoísta esta vez y disfrutar de un capricho.⸺ Lucius frunció el ceño, cruzando sus brazos sin acercarse. Remus lo miró incrédulo y respiró varias veces, tratando de tranquilizarse.   
Llenaría de feromonas el lugar si seguía así y eso solo incomodaría al omega.   
⸺No sé qué él hizo mal ni que te hizo enojar tanto como para que lo castigues con esto. Por favor, no me metas entre medio.⸺ Se acercó y tomó la mano de Lucius con fuerza, entre sus dos manos, mirando estas incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.  
Lucius lo había besado y él se había dejado besar, pero Lucius tenía un alfa.   
⸺ ¿Crees poder evitarlo?⸺ El rubio lo miró con fuego en los ojos, Remus no pudo evitar respirar temblorosamente y se alegró un poco al ver que algo de culpa se reflejaba en el rostro del omega.  
⸺Si me amaste al menos un poco te pido por favor que no me metas. No quiero… no voy a dejar que juegues conmigo así. ⸺ Pidió soltándolo antes de alejarse. ⸺Yo… debería irme.   
⸺Remus.⸺ Lucius lo llamó.  
⸺ ¿Sí?⸺ Miró hacia el omega sin saber que esperarse. Lucius se sentó en el sillón, se quedó en silencio solo unos segundos antes de hablar algo más suavemente.  
⸺Podríamos vernos en un restaurante la próxima vez. Ya sabes, un lugar neutral, donde no haya recuerdos, para cerrar bien el tema.⸺ Dijo al fin y eso dolió más.   
⸺Bien, gracias. Sí, nos vemos.⸺ Sentía su corazón latir adolorido, prácticamente había elegido al otro frente a él pero trató de no demostrar lo mal que se sentía.  
Había sido solo un beso no una promesa de amor, habían sido recuerdos con nostalgia y lujuria.   
Salió rápidamente de la sala y apareció enseguida en su propia casa, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sillón. Se tapó la cara con la mano tratando de controlarse, pero sintiendo que inundaba de sus propias feromonas en todo el lugar.   
Ser amigos… sería más difícil de lo que parecía.  
Aun sentía el beso en sus labios, Lucius había encajado en sus brazos tan bien como siempre, como que si fuera lo correcto.  
¡Pero ambos habían avanzado!  
Cuando el alfa de Lucius volviera todo sería más fácil. Con el aroma del otro alfa tendría que sepultar sus sentimientos y podría seguir mejor su instinto de alejarse.   
Sí.  
Sentía su corazón roto pero estaría bien.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Lucius miró el fuego de la chimenea de manera ausente, pensando en lo que había pasado.

  
No sabía que había esperado que pasaría cuando se encontraran, pero sin duda no esperaba eso. 

  
Le había devuelto el beso, incluso cuando estaba marcado por otro él había devuelto el beso… Había esperado un rechazo certero.   
Pasó su mano por el collar blanco, preguntándose qué haría con la nueva información. 

  
Elegiría bien el restaurante, hablaría con Severus sobre algunas pociones y tal vez podría ser un poco más sincero con Remus cuando se encontraran de nuevo. 

  
O tal vez no, podría hacerlo sufrir un poco más. Solo por venganza. 

  
Apretó los labios, infeliz. Si presionaba demasiado al Gryffindor se le resbalaría entre los dedos y solo lograría que Remus lo odiara y lo alejara definitivamente. 

  
Debía pensar en su próximo movimiento, de todas formas Greengrass no volvería hasta en un mes más y ya se preocuparía de eso cuando sucediera. Por él que el hombre se quedara en el polo norte toda su vida.

  
Maldita marca que seguía sin borrarse a pesar de que ya había pasado un año… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No iba a agregar la parte de Lucius al final pero ¡Es navidad! Explica muchas cosas.  
> Hay posibilidad de que le agregue un capítulo mas pero por ahora sigue siendo final abierto XD 
> 
> Explicare mejor eso pero si leyeron No te metas con el lobo recordaran que una vez usada las pociones para borrar la marca podrían no funcionar si el omega es marcado de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Puso a Teddy contra su pecho arrullándolo para que durmiera, el pequeño bostezo intentando mantener sus ojitos abiertos pero al final se rindió ante el sueño aferrándose a la camisa de su padre.   
Remus sonrió y se sentó al lado de Draco quien estaba inusualmente callado mirando todo.  
⸺Me enteré que fuiste a hablar con papá.⸺ Murmuró de pronto, Remus asintió sacando su varita y conjurando rápidamente una pequeña protección para que el bebé no los oyera y pudiera seguir durmiendo.  
⸺Sí.⸺ Asintió besando la cabecita de Teddy cuando este se removió acurrucándose más.   
⸺Yo quería decírtelo pero… no se mucho más que tú. No lo conozco, no me lo ha presentado.⸺ Trató de no sorprenderse con ello. No significaba que la relación de Lucius no era seria, solo quería decir que quería esperar para presentárselo a Draco.  
Tal vez con todo no había tenido tiempo.   
⸺Tu papá lleva sus tiempo como quiere.⸺ Lo defendió débilmente al notar lo ofendido que se veía Draco al hablar. ⸺No pregunté quién era.⸺ Notó de pronto. No se había interesado en ello, solo sabía que era un alfa y seguramente de primera categoría.   
Tal vez si tuviera un nombre dejar ir todo sería más fácil pero tampoco quería compararse.   
⸺ ¿Hablaran de nuevo?⸺ Draco se sentó mejor, alzando la barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos, imitando a Lucius solo por reflejo. No pudo evitar la sonrisa y besó la nariz de su hijo mayor haciéndolo dar un respingo, rompiendo totalmente su fachada seria.  
⸺Sí, esa es la idea. Me gustaría que pudiéramos llevarnos bien.⸺ Dijo con mejor humor, acomodando al bebé contra su pecho ya que este seguía moviéndose en sueño. Tal vez debió dejarlo en la cuna, pero tenerlo en brazos se sentía bien, cercano.   
Cuando Draco era pequeño lo había alzado el mayor tiempo posible, tanto que Narcissa se quejó de que su hijo jamás aprendería a caminar si seguía así.   
⸺ ¿Solo “bien”?⸺ El rubio apretó los labios pero estiró su mano para acariciar la manito del bebé, Teddy envolvió sus pequeños dedos a su alrededor sin despertar.   
⸺ ¿Cómo más podríamos llevarnos?⸺ Arqueó una ceja notando el pequeño resoplido del rubio y como se soltó cuidadosamente del agarre del pequeño. Draco apoyó su mano en su propia rodilla, golpeteando con sus dedos mirando hacia otro lado con seriedad.  
⸺No me gusta que él tenga otra pareja.⸺ Así que realmente de eso se trataba. Remus dio una pequeña sonrisa, dejando que Draco mantuviera su posición firme.  
Tenía ganas de abrazarlo.  
⸺Eres bastante injusto con él, sabiendo que estás tratando de llevarte bien con la pareja de tu madre.⸺ Le recordó.   
⸺No bien, cordial ¡Pero ella me lo presentó! Ella está haciendo las cosas bien. Papá no me dijo ni quien era, ni siquiera parece que ese tipo hizo algún cambio a su rutina habitual. ⸺ Se quejó golpeando el piso con un pie, cruzando sus brazos y dirigiendo sus ojos encendidos por el enojo hacia él. Remus no se preocupó por ello.  
⸺Ya conoces a tu padre, necesita más tiempo para hablar.⸺ Tranquilizó suavemente, sintiéndose bien de que Draco lo hubiera elegido a él para hablar de ello.   
⸺Lleva esa marca desde hace un año, creo que es tiempo suficiente.⸺ Refunfuñó el menor, de manera caprichosa.   
⸺Draco, por favor. Eres un chico grande pero para Lucius siempre serás su bebé, su primogénito, debe ser difícil para él hablar de eso contigo.⸺ Acomodó a Teddy para poder sostenerlo con un brazo antes de estirar su mano hacia su hijo mayor, agarró su mano con ternura mirando su rostro. El rubio respiró profundo, obviamente molesto pero al final solo asintió y bajó la mirada.   
Remus le sonrió y se inclinó besando su frente, consolándolo.   
Trató de no pensar demasiado con respecto al tiempo de la marca, se le hacía extraño que un aniversario así fuera pasado por alto pero él no tenía idea. Podrían haberlo pasado juntos y él no lo sabría, incluso Lucius podía guardar un secreto a su hijo.   
Tal vez Lucius estaba tratando de cerrar el tema entre los dos para poder avanzar en lo de su nueva relación.   
Se mordió con fuerza la mejilla interna ante el pensamiento ¿Pero cómo encajaba el beso en todo eso? ¿Solo nostalgia o Lucius tratando de castigar al nuevo alfa? Se había visto tan tranquilo en el hecho de seguir un capricho…   
Espantó todos los pensamientos y se concentró en Draco, ahora mismo sus dos hijos lo necesitaban.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Era todo extrañamente tranquilo.   
La semana había pasado lenta, entre las reuniones con Harry y sus amigos en conjunto del cuidado de Teddy todo parecía seguir un ritmo.  
Aun dolía lo de Lucius y trataba de no pensar demasiado en él, había tardado cuatro días enteros en decidirse por escribir una carta preguntando si tenía una fecha aproximada para volver a encontrarse. Parecía que Lucius había esperado que diera el primer paso porque respondió el mismo día, dándole algunos horarios y días exactos, dejándolo elegir esta vez.   
Leyó el nombre del restaurante y no lo reconoció.  
Estaba bien, un lugar desconocido para evitar los recuerdos. Debía estar bien.   
Eligió el día más cómodo y solo recibió una aceptación estándar. Se sentía casi como una reunión de negocios y tal vez debería verlo así.   
Narcissa se encontraba bastante neutral con el tema, no preguntó nada a pesar de que se habían cruzado varias veces en la casa de Tonks ya que la dama había vuelto a tener contacto con su hermana y sobrina. Hablaban como los viejos amigos que eran pero Lucius estaba fuera del tema, ella no lo mencionó y él no dijo nada, aunque sabía que era muy probable que ella supiera casi todos los movimientos de su ex esposo.   
Era muy curioso como todo había terminado, nunca había pensado realmente en el hecho de que Andrómeda era hermana de Narcissa. Ambas eran primas de Sirius pero nunca realmente hizo la conexión de que era hermanas.   
Era vergonzoso.   
Pero evitar a la dama estaba fuera de discusión, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera y realmente era un alivio que Cissy estuviera bastante tranquila con todo. A ella le agradaba Teddy y su pequeño tenía una nueva colección de juguetes caros por parte de su “tía”.   
Se miró al espejo una vez más tratando de parar su tren de pensamientos, no importaba lo cordial que parecía estar su vida, en cualquier momento podría voltearse. Realmente debía arreglar las cosas con Lucius en poco tiempo y luego dedicarse a superarlo.   
Suspiró con fuerza y acomodó el traje, teniendo cuidado con la corbata.   
Iría allí, hablarían. Cerrarían el tema y él volvería a casa, podría darse el lujo de tomar un poco ya que no vería a Draco o a Teddy hasta la tarde del siguiente día. Realmente era patético pensar en emborracharse a estas alturas de su vida pero ¿En que otro momento comería los chocolates de licor?   
Apareció en un lugar que conocía y luego empezó a caminar, recordando la dirección del restaurante y notando muy pronto que era un lugar bastante exclusivo ¡Por supuesto que conocía esa parte del mundo Mágico! A Lucius le encantaban esos restaurantes que cobraban hasta por respirar.  
Cruzó hacia la otra vereda al ver la entrada de un restaurante que conocía, ni siquiera quiso ver su hermoso cartel o los amplios ventanales. Ese había sido el primero a donde lo trajo Lucius cuando eran jóvenes, él había estado tan avergonzado y aturdido que casi no disfrutó nada. No sabía si el omega había notado toda su incomodidad pero se fueron temprano, caminar en la nieve hasta el lugar de aparición si había sido un buen recuerdo.   
No tenían mucho en común pero de alguna forma funcionaban.   
Luego había aprendido a disfrutar de esos lugares las veces que se daban y no sentirse terriblemente culpable por los precios.   
Tal vez si debió aceptar tener un traslador que lo llevara directamente al restaurante donde quería, aunque ese lugar no tenía recuerdos toda esa calle sí.   
¿Por qué Lucius era tan malo?   
Debía ser nuevo, tal vez uno creado luego de la guerra. Se paró frente a las puertas de vidrio, se veía elegante incluso desde afuera. Leyó el nombre pensando que debía estar en francés.   
Alguien le abrió la puerta, sin decir nada, quedándose ahí como esperando a que entrara. Saludó por lo bajo haciendo un asentimiento y entró.   
Tal vez si debió decidir el lugar él mismo, se sentía de nuevo muy fuera de lugar pero solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que uno de ellos se acercara y lo guiara.  
Así que a las mesas privadas… No esperaba eso.   
⸺Creí que cuando decías un restaurante te referías a algo más público.⸺ Habló apenas la puerta se cerró tras él. La sala era preciosa, amplia, con la mesa de vidrio y dos sillas, había un balcón y un ventanal. La luz iluminaba todo perfectamente y Lucius parecía bastante calmado, ya sentado y con la copa de vino en su mano.   
Había algunos sillones contra la pared, tal vez por si los clientes querían sentarse en ellos para conversar más cerca. Trató de no mirarlos dos veces, sintiendo su rostro un poco caliente al pensar que no siempre habían sido correctos en esos lugares.   
⸺Este restaurante es nuevo. Sin recuerdos, como querías.⸺ Lucius señaló con su copa antes de llevársela de nuevo a sus labios, tomando apenas un sorbo. Remus suspiró y negó con la cabeza mirando todo de reojo de nuevo.  
⸺Sigue siendo demasiado íntimo.⸺ Admitió acercándose y sentándose, sintiéndose bastante tenso. La mesa parecía muy pequeña a pesar de lo bien decorada que estaba, la botella estaba sobre el hielo. Había ya un poco servido en su propia copa.   
Sabía que para Lucius esto debía estar en categoría de “cena normal”, pero incluso luego de tantos años se sentía demasiado íntimo estar en un lugar como este.  
Jamás se encontraría con un socio de negocios en un lugar así. Y tampoco con un amigo al menos que vinieran en un grupo familiar.   
⸺Eres un héroe de guerra, medalla de Merlín o lo que sea. No puedes simplemente sentarte en un restaurante y esperar que la gente te deje en paz.⸺ Lucius parecía tan tranquilo y envidió eso, el omega dejó la copa sobre la mesa sirviendo un poco más. Miró la botella, no estaba tan llena ni tan vacía.   
⸺Bueno, eso se puede evitar fácilmente en lugares tan caros como estos. Sé cómo se manejan aquí, Lucius, estuvimos juntos por años y tu cariño a restaurantes tan pomposos siempre fue algo que tuviste.⸺ Le recordó. Había mesas que estaban con las demás pero un poco apartadas, estaban a la vista, podían ver a los demás comensales, pero una sala de privacidad evitaba que los que no estaban invitados entraban.  
Era una buena forma de conversar temas delicados sin estar en un lugar íntimo.   
⸺ ¿Por qué crees que pedí un lugar privado?⸺ Lucius preguntó directamente, Remus se encogió un poco mirando el lugar nuevamente antes de enfrentarse a los ojos grises que lo miraban analíticamente.   
⸺No le dijiste a tu pareja que ibas a verme y supongo que no le dijiste de nuestro anterior encuentro.⸺ Resolvió rápidamente con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Lucius frunció el ceño, alejándose por instinto y su expresión le dijo que lo había ofendido.   
⸺No.⸺ El patriarca casi le gruñó al final, Remus no supo si decía a “no” a que realmente no le dijo a su pareja o le estaba diciendo que estaba totalmente equivocado. Pero estaba bien, no necesitaba saberlo. ⸺Si peleamos y alguien lo ve, saldrá como chismes. No quiero que Draco nos vea así.⸺  
Oh, Draco. Por supuesto.  
No pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara su culpabilidad.   
⸺Si, tienes razón. Lo siento.⸺ Se apuró a disculparse diciéndose internamente que no debería sacar el tema del alfa nuevo al menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. No estaban ahí para hablar del nuevo vínculo de Lucius y solo se haría más daño sabiendo más.  
Era mejor así, ver al otro alfa como alguien que existía pero sin saber exactamente quién era.  
Lucius pareció pensar si seguir la pelea o cambiar de tema.  
⸺Cissy no deja de hablar de tu hijo. Parece encantada con su nieto-sobrino.⸺ Sonrió ante eso preguntándose cuanto hablaban Cissy y Lucius, aunque no le impresionaba saber que la dama hablaba de Teddy.   
⸺Teddy es pequeño y adorable.⸺ Admitió con ternura, mirando el mantel fino con bordados. Seguramente el mantel valía más que su traje y eso que su traje tenía un buen precio.   
⸺No es más lindo que Draco.⸺ Se sorprendió un poco ante eso y levantó la mirada enseguida, conteniendo un gruñido en su garganta.   
⸺Ambos son lindos a su manera, no hay necesidad de compararlos.⸺ No alzó más la voz, pero con su tono dejó claro que no permitiría que la conversación fuera por allí.   
Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer pedir algo para comer. Sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago, tal vez solo debería tomar un poco.   
Lucius tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de pedir algo ya que seguía con la copa en su mano, él le devolvió la mirada preguntándose en que estaría pensando. Que el omega estuviera marcado hacía que sus feromonas no fueran tan claras para él, lo frustraba un poco ya que antes solo necesitaba prestar atención para tener pistas que lo ayudarían a entenderlo.   
El rubio hizo una mueca, mirando el vino que quedaba en su copa y luego le dio una mirada significativa, Remus no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad ante ello.  
⸺Lamento haber insinuado que podríamos tener una aventura la última vez. Sé que te molestó.⸺ Lucius jugó con la copa entre sus dedos pero esta vez no bebió, supo que el omega estaba midiendo su reacción pero igual no pudo contener su sorpresa.  
Miró hacia la copa una vez más pero levantó la mirada, tratando de sonreírle tranquilizadoramente.  
⸺Está bien. Ambos… supongo que estábamos afectados por el beso.⸺ Su voz flaqueó y eso lo hizo sentirse avergonzado.   
Ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta.  
Habían estado mal, muy mal ¿Cómo le hablaría a Draco de fidelidad y esas cosas luego de eso? El chico conseguiría una pareja en algún momento y él…  
Quitó ese pensamiento rápidamente. No, no estaría siendo hipócrita hablándole de eso. Todos cometían errores y no los hacía peores maestros.   
Estaba tan concentrado en ello que la pregunta de Lucius lo tomó desprevenido.   
⸺ ¿Te molestó porque como Gryffindor estas a favor de la lealtad y fidelidad o porque pensaste que si era capaz de ello podría haberlo hecho mientras estábamos juntos?⸺  
Tardó unos segundos en entender a qué se refería aunque estaba realmente claro. Nunca había pensado en que Lucius fuera capaz de hacerlo, había confianza entre ellos.   
Pero decirle que siempre creyó en él y que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza sonaba demasiado enamorado.  
Vergonzoso.   
⸺Soy un hombre lobo.⸺ Se obligó a decir, mirando los ojos del omega. ⸺No hubieras podido ocultarlo, además, no eres el tipo que engaña. Eres muy orgulloso.⸺ Sonrió ligeramente.  
Incluso si en ese momento Lucius le decía que lo engañó mientras estaban juntos no lo creería. No solo por la propia confianza hacia el omega y en sí mismo, sino porque sabría que era un intento de Lucius por clavar sus garras.   
A veces mentía para lastimar y él lo había aprendido con el tiempo.   
⸺Siempre te dio muchas ventajas ser un hombre lobo.⸺ Lucius dejó la copa y suspiró. ⸺Creo… que podemos llevar esto por la paz. Somos adultos, tomamos decisiones adultas y tal vez precipitadas pero estando en guerra no había tiempo para pensar.⸺ A pesar de lo que decía el rubio se alejó lo más que pudo, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla mirándolo con esa expresión indescifrable, como que si solo le hubiera ofrecido un dulce.   
Quiso acercarse por impulso, inclinarse sobre la mesa y tal vez estirar su mano, tocar la de él para tener al menos un pequeño contacto pero se contuvo, conformándose con solo mirar hacia la dirección de sus dedos.   
⸺Yo… Gracias.⸺ Se sintió idiota, sin saber exactamente como sentía. Que todo se hubiera resuelto con una frase era realmente difícil pero era un comienzo. Sorprendentemente, Lucius había dado su brazo a torcer. ⸺También me equivoqué, debí escribirte… tal vez estaba siendo orgulloso o me sentía asustado. Todo fue muy caótico.⸺ Aceptó su propio error, pensando que no sería malo devolverle un poco de esa vulnerabilidad al omega.   
⸺Lo sé. Estabas en medio de una guerra, no debiste tener tanto tiempo para pensar y supongo que las emociones unen a las personas.⸺ Supuso que se refería a él y a Tonsk, o tal vez Lucius se refería a él mismo y al alfa desconocido. ⸺Pensé que te casarías con ella.⸺  
Lo volvió a mirar al escucharlo pero Lucius no lo miraba, en cambio, pareció encontrar algo interesante en el vino de la copa que había vuelto a tomar en su mano.   
Se preguntó si debería responder pero al final decidió ser sincero.   
⸺Refugiarme en ella no fue adecuado de mi parte. No estaba listo para ello pero me forcé a estarlo porque necesitaba sentirme mejor.⸺ Casarse nunca pasó por su cabeza, aun recordaba lo aterrado que estaban los dos al enterarse. Casi se iba con Harry, prácticamente, él había estado a punto de dejarla sola. ⸺No iba a mentirle.⸺   
No estaba seguro de querer hablar de eso pero le daría a Lucius el beneficio de la duda. Tal vez el omega quería llegar a algún punto.   
⸺Cuando le avisaste a Draco que tendría un hermano supuse que con ello venía incluida una marca de unión y una boda.⸺ Notó como el omega apretó la copa con sus dedos, pensó que se rompería pero el cristal no cedió.   
Trató de recordar todas las cartas que le había enviado a su hijo, pero no recordó ninguna frase que insinuara algo así. Incluso casi no había hablado de Tonks.   
⸺Nunca dije si quiera tener una relación sentimental con ella.⸺ Si la hubiera tenido, realmente se lo habría dicho a Draco.   
Lucius frunció el ceño y Remus se irguió, preparado para detener la copa si es que el omega se la lanzaba en un ataque de rabia.  
Aunque no sabía que había hecho para enojarlo.   
⸺Nunca dijiste que no la tenías.⸺ Lucius reclamó, notoriamente ofendido.   
⸺Si hubiera pensando en casarme con ella, o si hubiera empezado a amarla se lo habría escrito a Draco. No quería que el volviera y se encontrara con la sorpresa de que tenía un hermano de unos meses ¡Me hubiera odiado! Apenas me enteré de que Teddy existía le escribí.⸺ No entendía a donde iba eso.  
Había pensado en la posibilidad de morir, por supuesto que quería que Draco supiera todo para que no hubiera ninguna sorpresa. Quería que supiera que tenía un hermano pequeño, no quería que se enterara por alguien más.   
Incluso había hecho un testamento.   
⸺Lo tomé como una competencia.⸺ Parpadeó al escucharlo.  
⸺ ¿Disculpa?⸺  
⸺Estabas avanzando ¡Un bebé! ¡Estuvimos juntos por casi veinte años y nunca tuvimos un bebé de los dos y de pronto vas a tener un bebé con una chica un poco más de un año después de que nos separamos!⸺ Se sorprendió un poco ante el arranque y estiró su mano, pero Lucius apartó la propia evitando que se la agarrara.   
⸺Fue un accidente.⸺ Dejó su mano sobre la mesa, sin importarle dejar en claro que había estado tratando de tocar la suya ⸺Y tú no querías quedar embarazado.⸺  
⸺En tu carta no pusiste que el crío fue un accidente.⸺  
⸺Hubiera sido cruel de mi parte escribir que tendría un hermano por un accidente.⸺ El silencio se hizo largo entre ambos a pesar de que solo fueron segundos. ⸺ ¿Lo tomaste como competencia?⸺ Trató de reanudar el tema preguntándose a que se refería exactamente.  
Si él tuviera un bebé lo notaría ¿No? Draco no hubiera podido ocultarle que tenía otro hermano.   
⸺No podías ser el único en avanzar. Si lo estabas haciendo tan rápido yo también podía hacerlo así de fácil. Y si lo fue, una vez que empiezas a intentar es más fácil.⸺ Lucius gruñó, un poco frustrado, como que si se hubiera cansado de mostrarse totalmente frío con el tema.  
⸺Bueno, no tienes un bebé nuevo.⸺ Señaló directamente y eso pareció ser la frase equivocada.   
⸺ ¡No quise tener un bebé contigo y te amaba, no iba a llevar un bebé de alguien al azar solo para ganarte! ¿¡Sabes lo que conllevaría un embarazo?! ¿¡Todo lo que debería cambiar de mí!?⸺ Lucius golpeó la mesa con sus dedos.   
⸺Si, lo sé. También sé lo mucho que te asustaba pensar en pasar ese proceso, por eso decidimos no tenerlos ¿Recuerdas?⸺ Sonrió con ternura, recordándolo. Atrapó su mano con las suyas y se inclinó, besando los nudillos del omega, manteniéndose inclinado unos momentos antes de mirarlo a los ojos. ⸺Draco fue suficiente, aunque no era de mi sangre. No cambiaría nada de ello.  
Tenemos muchos buenos recuerdos, Lucius. No iba a pedirte pasar por un proceso que odiabas solo por un deseo egoísta.⸺  
El omega lo miró con seriedad pero Remus no soltó su mano, manteniendo su sonrisa, al final Lucius suspiró.   
⸺ Me hice mi propia idea en mi cabeza de lo que escribirías después. De lo bien que lo habías superado, de lo rápido que habías encontrado otra persona que incluso en la mitad de una guerra te estaba dando lo que querías.⸺   
¿Qué podía decir ante eso? Visto desde afuera, tal vez pareció así. Realmente nunca pensó que el hecho de tener un bebé ofendería tanto a Lucius porque entre ambos no habían tenido uno.   
⸺Estábamos separados, yo… realmente soy un tonto por sentirme dolido de tu vinculo. Lo siento, es decir, tienes todo el derecho.⸺ Soltó su mano con cuidado, realmente prefería no ir por ahí. Había sido suficiente, él había sido feliz con su familia incluso si no tuvieron hijos juntos. Pero decirlo en ese momento no parecía adecuado, tenía miedo de que si se acercaba más solo besaría los labios de su ex pareja. ⸺Podemos ser amigos.⸺   
Se sintió raro decirlo, Lucius alejó su mano y asintió.  
⸺Si, podemos.⸺ El silencio incomodo volvió. ⸺Si te pidiera algo por última vez ¿Aceptarías?⸺ Dijo de pronto, la melancolía había abandonado los gestos del patriarca y ahora este lucía con una sonrisa peligrosa.  
⸺Según que sea.⸺ Arqueó la ceja, mirándolo, sonriéndole de vuelta sin poder evitarlo.   
⸺ ¿Dónde quedó tu valentía Gryffindor?⸺El mayor se burló pero no le molestó, se sentía realmente bien poder jugar así un poco.   
Lucius se paró apartando su asiento, caminando hasta quedar frente a él. No pudo evitar girar un poco, sin pararse, pero para poder ver su rostro.   
⸺Siempre hay que tener cuidado con los Slytherin. ⸺ Pero aun así aceptó la mano que se le ofrecía y se paró.  
Dejó que el omega lo guiara un poco lejos de la mesa sin saber realmente que esperar, así que cuando dejaron de caminar solo se quedó quieto dejando que el omega se acercara, sin saber qué hacer cuando el mayor se inclinó y restregó ligeramente su mejilla contra su cuello. Se estremeció completamente, solían hacerlo cuando eran pareja, impregnar su aroma en el otro.   
Respiró profundo y alzó su mano, acariciando el cabello largo del patriarca sin ser capaz de apartarlo.  
No era exactamente algo malo. También se hacía entre personas de la misma familia.   
No era un engaño.   
⸺Siempre me gustó tu aroma. Ahora el mío debe haber cambiado tanto para ti.⸺ El rubio murmuró suavemente, él bajó su mano a su cuello acariciando el collar notando que era de metal esta vez.   
Respiró profundo, sintiendo el suave aroma de su cabello mezclado con la esencia propia del omega pero opacada por un único hecho.   
⸺Hueles a omega marcado.⸺ No era desagradable, pero lo hacía sentir alerta. Como que si estuviera a punto de cruzar una línea que no debía cruzar. ⸺El instinto siempre está instando a alejarme.⸺ Admitió dejando un beso sobre su cabello aun acariciándolo con su mano, sintiendo la respiración del omega contra su cuello.  
Trató de tranquilizarse, sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos.  
Quería estrecharlo más cerca, acurrucarlo contra su pecho como tantas veces en el pasado pero esta vez había algo que lo detenía, como que si estuviera a punto de hacer algo malo.   
Pero por otro lado realmente quería…   
⸺Es irónico, ya que por tus fuertes instintos nos unimos la primera vez. Siempre tuve al lobo de mi lado y ahora… lo tengo en contra.⸺ Lucius hizo el amago de alejarse pero al final no lo hizo, rodeándolo con sus brazos y apoyándose en el alfa escondiéndose un poco más en su cuello.  
Le devolvió el abrazo repitiéndose que eso no era malo, lo estrechó contra sí y volvió a respirar sobre su cabello tratando de ignorar todo, pero sentir el frío del metal del collar contra sus dedos lo devolvía a la realidad. Se separó suavemente, rompiendo el abrazo y alejándolo de si un poco, solo lo suficiente como para que pudieran verse a los ojos cómodamente.   
⸺Ya no necesitas que este de tu lado o en tu contra.⸺ Le recordó tratando de aliviar el ambiente, sonriendo ligeramente aunque sintió una punzada en su pecho ante esas palabras.   
Debería dar otro paso atrás, alejarse un poco más pero no lo hizo. Se quedó ahí, no demasiado lejos ni tampoco demasiado cerca, sus manos aun sobre el omega.   
⸺A pesar de que no estás con ella, tú también deberías poder conseguir a alguien fácilmente ¿O ya lo tienes?⸺ Lucius apoyó su mano en su cuello, se estremeció un poco al sentir sus dedos acariciar un poco de su piel.  
⸺No. Pero me concentraré en Teddy por ahora, no es necesario entrar en una relación tan rápido. No tengo apuro para esas cosas.⸺ Se apuró a decir sin moverse incluso cuando el rubio se acercó un poco más.  
Aun no estaban peligrosamente cerca, se repitió.   
Estaba bien, era normal, los amigos también se abrazaban.   
⸺Veo.⸺ Lucius era tan indescifrable cuando ponía ese gesto entre condescendiente y amable. Sabía que era un rostro cuidadosamente preparado para ciertas situaciones cuando no quería mostrar una real emoción.   
Apoyó sus manos en los brazos del omega acariciando ligeramente con su pulgar sin tener idea si quería alejarlo más o acercarlo. Miró sus labios unos momentos pero no se acercó más.   
Se sentía como cuando despertaron por primera vez, unidos. Lucius fue el que caminó por toda la habitación resoplando y maldiciendo en voz baja, mientras él se escondía entre las mantas demasiado avergonzado y aterrado de lo que había pasado. Al final el omega se había parado frente a él y había dicho “Tú eres un Merodeador. Me vas a ayudar a poner esta poción en la bebida de mi padre y nos vengaremos de esto ¡Y del Señor Potter también!” por lo que terminó por seguir al omega hacia la Mansión Malfoy.  
Ese día había sido muy extraño.   
Aunque tardó bastante en enterarse que el Patriarca Malfoy de ese entonces había drogado a su hijo para inducir un celo en la Mansión Potter. Y esa era la razón por la que habían drogado con otra poción al Señor Malfoy, aunque ninguno de los dos vio el resultado de esa “venganza”.  
⸺ ¿Qué?⸺ Lucius preguntó, arqueando una ceja seguramente algo curioso por su silencio. No tenía idea de que mostraba su rostro, pero tal vez ternura por el recuerdo.   
⸺Pensaba en cuando nos unimos, lo siento. Te sobrepusiste tan rápido.⸺ Admitió, presionando un poco más sus manos en sus brazos. Lucius dejó escapar una pequeña risa de burla.   
⸺Estuve histérico una vez que te fuiste, rompí todo en mi habitación. Se suponía que la marca se borraría si no la quería pero se quedó.⸺ Aun no entendían exactamente porque, pero tal vez a pesar de ser un omega de primera categoría era demasiado joven en ese entonces para deshacerse de la marca.   
Remus asintió, conteniéndose para no apoyar su frente en la de él, realmente no deberían estar tan cerca.  
⸺No nos vimos ni hablamos por meses después de eso.⸺ Sonrió divertido.   
⸺Hasta que enviaste una carta. Te sentías bastante culpable y la mitad de ella eran disculpas repetidas.⸺ Lucius le recordó, pareciendo relajarse un poco por el recuerdo.   
⸺Pero me respondiste.⸺ Debía admitir que Lucius no había sido exactamente amable en su carta de regreso, incluso había sido pomposo, pero le había respondido y eso lo había animado a enviar otra carta ya menos desordenada.  
Había sido divertido ocultar las cartas que escribía de sus amigos, hacer hechizos para que ellos no pudieran leerlas, esconder las cartas que le llegaban.   
⸺Si, lo hice.⸺ No pudieron evitar sonreírse entre sí, se sentía cómodo. Habían sido dos chicos tratando de adaptarse a un enlace, de conocerse al menos un poco.   
Tal vez hablar del pasado no era bueno, no en ese momento donde se suponía que era para terminar de cerrar todo.   
Dejó caer sus manos sin saber a qué dirección mirar, no quería ser el primero en dar un paso atrás y separarse. Los recuerdos que compartían eran muchos y estaba seguro que si se hubieran separado en circunstancias normales no habría podido si quiera estar físicamente con otra persona al menos por un largo tiempo.  
Pero la situación no había sido normal.   
Lucius fue el que se acercó de vuelta, haciéndolo levantar la mirada para ver los ojos grises del omega. Solo pudieron verse un parpadeo antes de que el rubio cerrara toda la distancia entre ellos y lo besara.   
Sabía que debía rechazarlo. Incluso su primer impulso había sido retroceder pero eso fue opacado cuando rodeó al omega con sus brazos profundizando un poco más el beso.   
Sabía un poco a vino, así que supuso que el patriarca había bebido algunas copas antes de que él llegara pero no estaba borracho, lo hubiera notado. Tal vez lo había hecho para calmarse un poco y no pelear.   
Se sentía casi mareado, quería estrecharlo más contra él, seguir probando su boca y no le importaba si estaba marcado por otro alfa, que se jodiera el maldito ¿Por qué no estaba aquí? Él…  
Cuando escuchó un pequeño jadeo del omega fue como volver en sí, lo soltó y retrocedió enseguida tropezando con el sillón que estaba en un costado cayendo sentado en él.   
Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y no pudo evitar enojarse.  
⸺ ¡Lucius!⸺ Ni siquiera podía reclamar, no debería, no después de devolverle el beso de esa forma. Sintió sus propias mejillas calentarse y la vergüenza embargarlo.  
Las feromonas de ambos eran más fuertes, sobre todas las propias ya que las de Lucius apenas le daban información. Se apoyó más contra el respaldo del sillón, sintiendo que sus manos podrían temblar en cualquier momento.   
Era un omega marcado, por Merlín ¿Pero porque cuando se ponía tan cerca no podía rechazarlo? Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su aroma, incluso lo poco que aun olía igual que antes era suficiente para anclarlo ¡Su olfato era excelente! ¡Él no debería ignorar su aroma a omega unido!   
Lucius se acercó y estuvo a punto de pararse para irse pero el omega se movió más rápido, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros y manteniéndolo sentado.  
No importaba que fuera un omega más bajo que él, si tenía fuerza.   
⸺No tengo una relación sentimental con el alfa que me marcó.⸺ Lucius lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras lo decía y eso lo hizo dar un pequeño respingo, sorprendido.   
⸺ ¿Qué?⸺ Preguntó incrédulo.  
⸺ ¡No lo repetiré!⸺ Lucius golpeó ligeramente su frente con dos dedos, Remus frunció el ceño ante eso y alejó las manos del patriarca de él. No le importaba estar más abajo que el rubio por lo que no se molestó en pararse, dejando que el omega siguiera inclinado.  
⸺Estás mintiendo.⸺ Acusó sin verdadera convicción.   
⸺ ¿Por qué mentiría?⸺ El omega lo miró ofendido, apoyando sus manos en el sillón acorralándolo pero Remus trató de no reaccionar ante eso.   
⸺ ¿Por qué sigues con su marca entonces? Ya pasó un año.⸺ Señaló al ver el brillo del collar, Lucius resopló con fuerza, hastiado.   
⸺ ¿Me vas a interrogar? ¡Ni siquiera debería importarte esos porque! Ya te respondí.⸺  
⸺Lucius…⸺ Ni siquiera sabía que quería decirle.   
⸺Me gusta tu aroma.⸺ Lucius se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, inclinando su cabeza y escondiéndose en su cuello. No debería hacerlo tan fácil, ni siquiera sabía si podía confiar en las palabras del patriarca, podría simplemente estar mintiendo para obtener lo que quería.  
¿Pero que quería?  
Estaba siendo demasiado cariñoso, demasiado pegadizo. Se preguntó si el poco alcohol que había consumido habían logrado bajar tantos sus defensas.   
Acarició el collar y llegó a la hebilla, abriéndolo. Lucius apoyó sus manos en sus costados casi clavando sus uñas, Remus no lo regañó por ello y corrió su cabello para quitar el collar.  
La marca estaba en la nuca, ya cicatrizada. Era un lugar curioso para una marca, mayormente las marcas por accidente eran ahí.  
¿Cómo alguien tan orgulloso como el patriarca se dejaría marcar de espaldas?  
Incluso su primera vez, cuando el omega estaba en celo, había sido inflexible. A Lucius le gustaba estar en la misma altura, con el mismo poder, con las mismas posibilidades de inclinarse y morder también.   
Si, lo habían hecho en una posición de espaldas varias veces. Pero eso había sido después de la marca y morder siempre era más cómodo en el costado.   
Deslizó sus dedos por el lugar cicatrizado ganándose por un estremecimiento de parte del omega.   
⸺Manchó tu cabello cuando mordió.⸺ Se sentía ridículo diciéndolo pero se ganó una pequeña risa del mayor quien se irguió, llevando su cabello para atrás de nuevo ocultando la marca de su vista y mirándolo a los ojos.   
⸺Tu no lo hiciste y tenías dieciséis.⸺ Inclinó su cabeza hacia la mano del rubio cuando este acarició su mejilla, disfrutando del gesto.   
⸺Nunca manche tu cabello con sangre cuando mordía.⸺ Era una tontería por la cual sentirse orgulloso. Lucius agarró el collar en sus manos y volvió a colocárselo fácilmente.   
Remus dejó caer sus manos y las apoyó en la cintura del omega mientras lo observaba, pensando que Lucius no había visto los ojos del otro alfa cuando lo marcó ¿Fue una muestra de confianza absoluta o, en cambio, una pista de que fue algo impulsivo y descuidado?   
Aún tenían que hablar, no de eso, de lo que habían dejado sin cerrar antes de irse, aun no se habían perdonado entre si y lo sabía.  
Corrió un mechón de cabello rubio tras la oreja del omega, acariciando su mejilla con cuidado. Era un lugar nuevo, sin recuerdos, pero siempre habría recuerdos con el simple hecho de estar en el mismo lugar.   
Cerró los ojos llevando su mano a su nuca atrayéndolo un poco más hacia sí, haciendo que apoyaran sus frentes en el otro.   
Se sentía muy bien, cómodo y agradable. Podía sentir el peso del otro sobre él y la suave respiración. Las feromonas de ambos eran bastante suaves, ya no se mezclaban y lo primero que notaba era el hecho de que estaba marcado, pero la sensación de querer alejarse había desaparecido.   
Se preguntó como Lucius sentía sus feromonas ahora que estaba marcado ¿Más suaves? ¿Sentía algún rechazo por ellas a pesar de decir que su aroma le agradaba? ¿Qué tan fuertes debería descontrolar sus feromonas para ponerlo incomodo?  
¿O el recuerdo de haber estado unidos tanto tiempo hacía que las reacciones de rechazo no fueran tan fuertes?   
Deslizó sus dedos por el metal del collar notando de pronto que anteriormente lo había quitado sin ningún problema pero no se atrevió a preguntar, solo se incorporó un poco más y lo besó nuevamente acariciando ligeramente su mejilla. El omega apoyó sus brazos en sus hombros y eso lo hizo sonreír, acarició un poco su espalda.  
Realmente no quería pensar en nada, ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse.  
Gruñó ligeramente atrayéndolo más hacia él, profundizando el beso invadiendo su boca deslizando sus manos sobre su ropa aun deteniéndose en sus caderas y clavando sus dedos ahí, sabiendo que incluso sobre su ropa dejaría algunas marcas.   
Se separaron por unos segundos, mirándose sonrojados, mirándose con intensidad antes de volver a besarse. Esta vez no se contuvo, lo atrajo totalmente hacia él siguiendo el beso con experiencia suspirando ligeramente ante las caricias del otro también.   
Jadeó al sentirlo moverse sobre él sintiendo su excitación aumentar.  
Cuando acarició ligeramente bajo la camisa notó que irradiaba demasiado calor. Se separó al notarlo, deslizando su otra mano por la mejilla caliente del Patriarca, Lucius se apoyó ligeramente en ella pero luego se inclinó apoyando su frente en su hombro, escondiendo su rostro de él.  
⸺Solo estoy mareado con el vino.⸺ Lucius murmuró como excusa, notó el ligero temblor en él y como su temperatura seguía un poco más alta de lo usual.  
Tenía fiebre.  
⸺No es cierto. Eso sucede cuando las personas marcadas tratan de estar con otras personas.⸺ Susurró muy bajo, acariciando su cabello como tratando de consolarlo. Seguramente apegarse más a él no estaba ayudando a Lucius en lo absoluto pero sabía que separarlo solo haría que el omega se enojara.   
No sabía qué hacer, no quería empeorar la situación pero él le estaba causando un malestar físico al rubio.   
Lucius se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar pesadamente.   
⸺Lo sé. Yo… lo sé.⸺  
Ambos lo sabían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios! Los respondere cuando tenga internet porque ahora solo pude robar unos pocos datos para publicar c":


End file.
